This present application relates generally to apparatus, methods and/or systems concerning improved fluid delivery through pipes or passageways in industrial and other applications. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to apparatus, methods and/or systems pertaining to improved delivery of a fluid gas through a passageway with low emissivity characteristics such that the flow is delivered with a lower relative temperature.
In many industrial applications, machine parts are exposed to high temperatures. Often, a fluid coolant, such as water or air, is piped to the part through a hollow passageway and, upon the reaching the part, directed such that it flows over or through the part and, thereby, cools it. To the extent that it reaches the part at a lower temperature, the coolant is more effective at cooling it. However, to reach many part locations in industrial applications, such as, for example, hot-gas path parts in gas turbine engines, the coolant often has to flow through passageways that traverse areas of elevated temperature. Generally, these areas impart a significant amount of heat to the passageway or pipe through which the coolant flows, which, in turn, imparts a significant amount of heat to the coolant. This raises the temperature level of the coolant and, thereby, decreases the effectiveness of the coolant when it reaches the particular machine part it was meant to cool. As a result, there is a need for apparatus, methods and/or systems that improve the delivery of a fluid coolant through a passageway such that the coolant flow is delivered without absorbing heat from the passageway's surroundings. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages as discussed in detail below.